


Happiness

by Pandora_Imperatrix



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7485849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_Imperatrix/pseuds/Pandora_Imperatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Sakura wants and what Sasuke thinks she deserves are two different things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness

“I made you cry again” his voice was cold, full of badly contained anger, self-hatred, hurt. The things Sasuke was made of.

She couldn’t answer. She couldn’t defend him now, not while the pain stung letting her without breath enough to talk sweetly, to forgive.

“I told you it wouldn’t work. Why do you even keep trying, Sakura?”

And there he was again, giving up so easily, turning her efforts into dust. He couldn’t understand her; he couldn’t see what she saw every time she looked at him, at them. After all this time, all the waiting, the fighting, the blood and her neverending tears, Sasuke still could not conceive that he wasn’t tainted enough, that there wasn’t a thing he could do to change the fact that Haruno Sakura loved him and would love him forever. That, no matter what he say or do, while she walked on this Earth he still would be loved.

“I can’t make you happy.”

And that was enough for her.

Sakura breathed though her tears, it was difficult, sometimes so much love felt like drowning.

“I didn’t sing up on this for happiness! I sing up for you!”

And as the shock washed his pained expression, she let out another deep breath, a relived one.


End file.
